


【授翻】【超蝙】Unforeseen Medical Condition

by solin



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bruce Wayne, Oral Sex, Pregnant Bruce Wayne, References to Knotting, Tired Parent Bruce Wayne
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solin/pseuds/solin
Summary: “你还不明白吗?”克拉克问道，用手捧起布鲁斯的脸颊，俯下身去摩挲他们的结合标记。“我的世界消失了。不，布鲁斯，不是你——是——”他的手滑到了布鲁斯的肚子上，找到了他铠甲上的扣子，然后灵巧地解开，然后他的手滑过了铠甲下的下层，滑过了几乎看不出来凸起的腹部。他的身体仿佛因激动而发着光，他大口吸着气。突然间，布鲁斯真的很难继续对克拉克发火了。“那是什么?布鲁斯问道，他的呼吸有点急促。“你就是我的世界，”克拉克说，他的声音温柔，专注地盯着布鲁斯的下巴，避免眼神交流。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	【授翻】【超蝙】Unforeseen Medical Condition

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [bunnbreaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnbreaker/pseuds/bunnbreaker). Log in to view. 



> 是外国大大的超蝙文  
> 原文https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687096/chapters/36449172?show_comments=true&view_adult=true&view_full_work=false  
> 有兴趣的小可爱可以去给大大留言支持大大  
> 不知道出了那些烂事后还有没有人来快乐老家了  
> 我渴望的自由啊

布鲁斯  
布鲁斯知道如何打造有效的信息素隔断器，他这一辈子见过的外星人够多了，多到他做出的东西能骗过最alpha的alpha。  
但即使这个足够alpha的男人做足了每一项检查和风险预测，克拉克——总是设法悄悄靠近他——还是无法忍受与布鲁斯分开，即使在正联会议上。  
甚至只是一起坐在桌旁，布鲁斯都感到克拉克的腿紧贴着自己，手掌还死死粘在自己腿上，而他明显认为这理所当然。  
在每个人都就座前，布鲁斯终于忍无可忍的转向克拉克，“我只是怀了孕，不是什么价值连城的古董。”  
克拉克向他投来足以媲美任何真正大型犬的狗狗眼，但布鲁斯不为所动，特别是哈尔还在不动声色的靠近并伸长脖子，不太聪明地尝试偷听他们的对话内容。不留余地地，布鲁斯挪开座位，不再和克拉克有任何身体接触。  
在接下来的荣恩简述自己最近一次的火星任务过程中，布鲁斯清楚地感觉到顺着生理连接传来的紧绷感，他看见他的伴侣一只拳头紧握，而另一只攥着的钢笔(是布鲁斯送他的生日礼物勃朗峰)几乎被捏成了他手的形状。  
蝙蝠侠迅速做出判断，他摘下手套，握住了克拉克的手。科学上讲，肌肤接触会让这对亲密的伴侣都活得舒适，因为接触像一种保证:这omega是安全的，即使现在布鲁斯早已默认克拉克无时无刻不在聆听他的心跳并且有能力保障自己omega的安全，但这仍没有真正的肌肤接触来的有效。  
紧绷感转瞬即逝，克拉克环住布鲁斯的手，十指相扣。  
哈尔向布鲁斯挤去一个坏笑，黑漆漆的大蝙蝠不赞成的目光也很快收到了效果，似乎每个人都很满意两人目前的状态，毕竟一个心烦意乱的超人不是谁都能招架的。  
是时候决定一个参加最终调查任务的人选了。  
“我和荣恩去。”蝙蝠侠说，他的视线落到克拉克惊恐的脸上，这让他意识到，如果他去进行这个任务，会给荣恩带来拖累。  
自从他以omega的形象出现以来，他从未受到这样的屈辱，他咬了咬下嘴唇:“也许戴安娜去更好。”  
“老蝙蝠主动放弃出任务?老天，这简直不像你。”哈尔双手抱胸，不客气地评论道。  
而下一秒这个黑漆漆的大蝙蝠给他的死亡凝视甚至可以让达克赛德退缩。  
在会议马上要结束的时候，巴里强行进行了干预，讲哈尔拉进了和戴安娜的讨论中，以阻止他进行又一番不知好死的评论。  
克拉克紧随着快步离开的布鲁斯。  
蝙蝠侠猛的一回头，质询般的眉头上挑，克拉克猝不及防地到退一步，手指绞着自己的披风，不停的换着脚。  
“呃，我只是觉得，我们可以宣布……”克拉克看了看布鲁斯的肚子，又抬头看了看他的脸。  
布鲁斯犹豫了几秒，开口说道:“由于我个人的身体因素，明年我将留在地面，停止工作。”  
说完他就开启了传送回到了蝙蝠洞，克拉克紧随其后。  
当布鲁斯还没来得及开口，克拉克已发出一声叹息:“哇噢，我一直希望能有机会有一天向全联盟宣布我有点身体因素的问题。”这话说得辛辣揶揄，布鲁斯知道克拉克受伤了，但他也好不到哪去，在克拉克又张开嘴想要说点什么前，他一把把他推到了岩壁上，喉咙底发出一声咆哮。  
“我不是……”他瞪着克拉克的同时，他的身体因羞辱感和背叛感而颤抖，“你向我发过誓说怀孕不会改变我任何事情，我也——不只是一个绝望的omega——”  
克拉克没有动，在这种情况下这反应更让布鲁斯愤怒，他反而让布鲁斯对他拳脚相向，仅仅伸出手抓住了他的胳膊。  
而这更激怒了布鲁斯:“我不是废物！   
克拉克摇了摇头，调转了两人的位置，把布鲁斯压在岩壁上——一种微妙而沉默的力量展示。  
布鲁斯的呼吸仍在他喉咙中呼呼作响，他的眼睛紧盯着克拉克的眼睛。“操你的肯特，我在努力拯救世界。”  
“你还不明白吗?”克拉克问道，用手捧起布鲁斯的脸颊，俯下身去摩挲他们的结合标记。“我的世界消失了。不，布鲁斯，不是你——是——”他的手滑到了布鲁斯的肚子上，找到了他铠甲上的扣子，然后灵巧地解开，然后他的手滑过了铠甲下的下层，滑过了几乎看不出来凸起的腹部。  
他的身体仿佛因激动而发着光，他大口吸着气。突然间，布鲁斯真的很难继续对克拉克发火了。  
“那是什么?布鲁斯问道，他的呼吸有点急促。  
“你就是我的世界，”克拉克说，他的声音温柔，专注地盯着布鲁斯的下巴，避免眼神交流。“氪星，我的出生地——它消失了。我的族人都死去了——只有你——”他褪下蝙蝠装，像撕掉一张纸似的撕掉了布鲁斯的衬衫。剩下的衣物也未能幸免，一点没让布鲁斯亲自动手。(当然，确保了蝙蝠装的安全完整，在确认有可供替换的蝙蝠装之前他不会撕烂它)。  
在布鲁斯全身赤裸后，克拉克跪在他面前，亲吻他的肚子，然后抬头看着他，泪水在他的眼眼中闪着光。  
“是你还给了我世界。如果你们俩出了什么事，我——”他停顿了一下，睁大了眼睛，然后凝视着布鲁斯的肚子，x视线交汇在那一小簇细胞上，他聆听着那代表生命最初声音的心跳声。尽管布鲁斯不确定，但如果克拉克的遭遇奇迹般的神情和欢乐还不是他所见过的最美的东西，那可真是见了鬼。  
而这对于一个以自己的观察力为自豪的人来说是一大打击:克拉克所做的一切并不是因为布鲁斯的孱弱。布鲁斯意识到他错过了对克拉克来说真正珍贵的东西。  
他的手指穿过克拉克的头发，把他拽向自己并吻上了他，布鲁斯分开克拉克的嘴唇以汲取更多，他抬起一条腿缠上克拉克，感到对方的手划向他的腿，并托住了他的大腿。  
他抬起了另一条腿缠上了克拉克，他们的嘴唇始终连在一起。  
克拉克笑了，他眼中闪过一丝促狭的光，他两腿蹬地，飞离了地面。  
布鲁斯以低吼回应了他的举动。他喜欢假装讨厌克拉克把他抱起来——一开始是这样——这是解除他控制的有效方法。但在孕期被克拉克强壮的手臂抱起激起了一种深沉原始的安全感。这个状态只持续了一小会，克拉克让他们一起落在了洞穴后面的一张小床上，这床平时是莱斯利·汤普金斯博士在布鲁斯最后一次夜巡后训斥他用的。  
他把布鲁斯压在了身下，布鲁斯看到了他胸前的“S”，希望的象征，他为此感到高兴。  
布鲁斯已经一丝不挂，但克拉克还穿戴整齐，这带来了一种顺服的快感。最初这会给布鲁斯带来不安，但当他逐渐信任他的伴侣后，布鲁斯意识到，他就是克拉克的氪石——克拉克永远——永远不会伤害他。也就是从这时，布鲁斯真正开始珍惜他的伴侣。  
他曾对他们之间的关系抱有怀疑。他常把这些顾虑说给克拉克，他得到的回答既有欧内斯特式的，也有恶作剧式的。  
“我太老了。”  
“所有的有钱人都有光鲜亮丽的伴侣。”  
“万一我没法给你一个家庭?”  
“你已经给了我。”  
“我是人类。”  
“嗨你好人类，我是克拉克。”  
最终这一切都以一次克拉克在垫子上睡着，醒来发现布鲁斯趴在他胸口而结束了，所以即使克拉克把这当做一次胜利，布鲁斯也不会惊讶。  
从标记开始，克拉克的舌头慢慢舔舐到布鲁斯现在变得更敏感的乳头。布鲁斯喘着气，他甚至不知道自己能被克拉克“训练有素”的舌头撩拨的欲火焚身。克拉克用另一只手去玩弄他的另一个乳头，用大拇指慢慢地抚摸他它，直到它在这抚摸下充血硬了起来。  
他坐了起来，俯身去照顾另一个乳头，一边把玩着另一个，一边把它含进了嘴里，用指尖在光滑的乳晕上摩擦。  
对胸乳的侵犯险些让布鲁斯交代，但他忍住了，尽管付出了很大努力。  
至少对克拉克来说，慢慢地把布鲁斯拆开，看着他失控是一种乐趣。布鲁斯不会把这种程度的脆弱展现给别人，但他对克拉克的信任超过了任何人。  
布鲁斯的头靠在枕头上，他的后背离开了床，坚定的把自己的胸乳送进克拉克的嘴里。他的阴茎硬的流水，压在他的小腹上。  
“衣服脱……脱掉。”他哑着嗓子说，他把克拉克从自己胸口拉开。他知道自己这样也能高潮，但他不想这样。他不想结束。  
克拉克在他模糊的视野里消失了，又脱掉了西装再次出现，手上拿了一瓶润滑剂，一脸的得意。  
布鲁斯感觉到一股热流从他的生殖腔里涌了出来，这在孕期并不奇怪。生殖腔口会在发情和生产时打开，而在孕期没有能力提供足够的润滑可以让他们彻底不用润滑剂。布鲁斯努力抬高下体，把腿更大程度地打开，给克拉克空间来准备。  
他闭上眼睛，感受到克拉克的手指缓缓划过穴口，在被进入前放松自己。克拉克开始慢慢地，小心地推进，用轻柔的触抚把他打开。  
当布鲁斯放松下来后，他插入了第二根手指，当他确定布鲁斯准备好了一会，他插入了第三根，慢慢地打开手指，紧绷的肌肉环被撑开，这逼出了布鲁斯的呻吟。  
布鲁斯知道克拉克理解他不仅仅是享受痛苦，他生于斯长于斯，所以克拉克前戏做的并不完全充分，防止这剥夺布鲁斯的快乐。但相反，他也想确保自己omega的安全。  
当他确定布鲁斯已经准备的足够充分但仍能感觉到灼痛时，他缓缓拔出了手指，他的嘴唇拂过布鲁斯大腿内侧。  
布鲁斯感到克拉克的龟头顶在他的穴口上，他大口喘着气，在克拉克缓慢推进时哭叫出来。当克拉克的胯最终贴上布鲁斯的屁股时，他透过睫毛看着自己的伴侣。  
“开始动，肯特。”布鲁斯命令道，克拉克快乐地服从了他，脸上近乎感激的表情无法让布鲁斯不笑出声来。  
刚开始缓慢的抽插很快变得有力，克拉克一手托着布鲁斯的屁股，一手摸着他酸胀的小腹上。当克拉克开始加速，布鲁斯就知道他不会挺太久，几秒钟后，他发出一声尖叫，精液溅到克拉克的胸口和自己的肚子上。  
克拉克的结胀大，把他们两个连在一起，克拉克翻了个身，把布鲁斯拉到了胸前，他能感到布鲁斯素日紧绷的神经放松下来，“我爱你。”他喃喃道。  
“我也是肯特，现在去睡觉。”  
克拉克的手搭在布鲁斯的肚子上，保护着他，布鲁斯没有推开他，而是把他拉得更近了。  
  
克拉克  
接下来的几个月过得很快。克拉克参加了几次正义联盟的会议，尽管布鲁斯不断地在他身上安窃听器，但总是被发现。  
“那我下次去开会。”布鲁斯说着，在蝙蝠洞的地板上踱来踱去，他穿着一件宽松的衬衫，其他方面没有什么能显示他怀孕出来的地方，只有当他坐下时，腹部的隆起才显得很明显。  
克拉克把双臂在胸前交叉，摇了摇头，布鲁斯心软了，朝克拉克的方向瞪了一眼。  
“去你的肯特。”他喃喃地说，回到他的电脑前监视迪克和杰森，他们在他缺席的这段时间接管了夜巡。  
一旦布鲁斯没扣上他的衬衫，克拉克的性欲就会呈指数级增长，而且他们俩很少能待在一起24小时不做爱。当然，布鲁斯已经怀孕六个月了，看起来并不。他一直很不舒服，他的背很疼，他的脸浮肿，他一直漏尿。但当克拉克看着他，就好像他是巴黎最高档餐厅里的一份牛排时——布鲁斯忍不住答应了。  
随着怀孕的进展，克拉克每天都会带回家一株不同的稀有植物，还有一篇佩里认为还过得去的关于工人权利的文章，这一切都是为了给这个给了他一切的人留下深刻印象。  
他知道自己的标志象征着希望，但他从不没想过自己对一切的希望，甚至包括自己种族的延续，会寄托在一只蝙蝠身上。  
当他们在妊娠晚期开始做爱时，布鲁斯的头发贴在脸上，克拉克便停下来伸出手轻柔的拂开他的头发，好让他能注视着布鲁斯的眼睛。  
“你很漂亮。”  
“不。”  
布鲁斯的表情既困惑又震惊。克拉克知道他认为自己不漂亮——他伤痕累累，无法修复。  
但克拉克看到的远不止这些，他亲吻布鲁斯身体的每一寸来证实这一点。他看到一个人失去了一切——一个人明明可以放弃，也没有人会评判他，但他选择一直做一个更好的人——给予这世界一些他从未拥有过的东西。纯洁。  
现在他给了克拉克一个家庭。  
克拉克不知道真正的美还能是什么，但他也知道，大声说出这些话会导致他立刻被扫地出门。所以他一定要在布鲁斯最脆弱的时候去赞美他，然后用他唯一知道的方法去取悦布鲁斯。  
一点一点地把他拆散。  
他把吞下布鲁斯的阴茎上，把舌头伸到阴茎下，在绕着他的阴茎转之前，把舌尖压在他的系带上，品尝着他的精液的苦涩。  
克拉克眼中闪烁着恶作剧的光芒，他把布鲁斯的精液吞了下去，喉咙里的肌肉收缩着，给了布鲁斯一次真正独特的体验(他一直在练习)。  
但是Clark认为任何发声都是成功的。  
克拉克吞下了他的精液，向后坐在自己的脚跟上，凝视着他怀孕的伴侣，一种占有的温馨感冲刷着他。他用手摸着布鲁斯的腿，用指尖来记录了每一个伤疤——布鲁斯与他分享的故事中的每一个字母。  
“你只说对了一部分，”布鲁斯抱怨着，挣扎着坐起来。  
克拉克只能歪着头，然后结结巴巴地发出一声困惑的“关于?”  
布鲁斯咬紧牙关，咬牙切齿。“你不是唯一一个失去了家人的人——我——”他停顿了一下，然后移开视线。“事实是。你不是唯一一个因此获得了家的人。我不……不只是给你一个家庭。你给了——你也给了我一个。”  
克拉克看见布鲁斯罕见地扯着嘴角微笑着,但他的眼睛闪闪发光,克拉克控制不住自己把布鲁斯压在床上,小心翼翼地换着姿势,确保婴儿不会受伤,他们索取着彼此的嘴唇,他的手理过布鲁斯的头发,轻轻牵扯着。  
当他设法把自己支起时，他抬头看着布鲁斯，把他拉到自己的大腿上，这样他们就可以面对面地做爱了。  
尽管布鲁斯在被粗暴对待时翻了翻白眼，但克拉克知道他喜欢这样。因为布鲁斯信任他，他也信任布鲁斯。  
“谢谢你，我的爱人。，”那天晚上克拉克抱着布鲁斯，用氪星语低声说道。  
“别客气，我的宝贝。”布鲁斯回答道。  
再加上他们女儿的心跳，成为宇宙中最美妙的声音。  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
